Weapon Manipulation
The ability to manipulate weapons. Variation of Object Manipulation. Also Called *Telumkinesis *Weapon Mastery Capabilities User can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of weapons with perfect skill, whether pre-modern, modern or even futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is a weapon or could be improvised as one, they are completely proficient with it. Some users can even make the weapons out of a piece of themselves, whether by using their life-force or shaping their own flesh and bone. Applications * Hidden Arsenal * Manipulate the properties of weapons. ** Weapon Combination ** Weapon Enhancement ** Weapon Regeneration * Move/lift weapons. ** Flight using weapons. ** Matter Surfing by riding weapons. ** Unarmed Weapon Wielding: use weapons without touching them. * Object Attacks using weapons. * Powers Via Weapon * Projectile Enhancement * Weapon Calling * Weapon Constructs * Weapon Creation * Weapon Entity Generation * Weapon Proficiency on any weapon they get on their hands and improvisation how to use anything as a weapon. * Weapon Replication * Weapon Summoning Techniques *Weapon Aura *Weapon Arsenal *Weapon Assimilation *Weapon Elongation *Weapon Empowerment *Weapon Mode *Weapon Negation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon State *Weapon Swapping *Weapon Transformation Variations *Ammunition Manipulation *Armament Magic *Artillery Manipulation *Blade Manipulation **Axe Manipulation **Knife Manipulation **Sword Manipulation *Bow Manipulation *Bullet Manipulation *Cannon Manipulation *Chain Manipulation *Gun Manipulation *Hammer Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Spear Manipulation *Superweapon Manipulation *Whip Manipulation *Wire Manipulation *Volatile Manipulation Associations *Absolute Weapon Proficiency *Activation & Deactivation *Adaptive Weaponry *Combat Manipulation *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Crafting *Object Manipulation *Power Weaponry *Powers Via Weapon *Sentient Weaponry *Rocket Manipulation - Missiles *Technology Manipulation *Tool Manipulation *War Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency Limitations *Weapon Immunity *May be unable to create weapons, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May be limited to only manipulating certain types of weapons. *May be limited to only weapons that have been previously held, seen, or scanned (i.e. weapons in the users memory). Known Users See Also: Weapons and Wielding Tropes. Known Objects * Emperor Scorpion (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Lantern_Rings.png|Lantern Power Rings (DC Comics) WhiteLanternsInfobox.jpg|The White Lantern Corps (DC Comics) Mala Mala Jong.jpg|Mala Mala Jong (Xiaolin Showdown) is composed of Shen Gong Wu and can utilize any of their powers, including any that it can assimilate into its system. Anime/Manga File:Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) controlling slivers of blade telepathically. Saints row.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Bleach) Haruto's_Transformation.png|Haruto (Code:Breaker) can create a weaponized arm via metal absorption. Heaven's Wheel.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Tenten's Endless Ninja Tool Attack (Naruto).gif|Tenten (Naruto) is a specialist in ninja/shinobi weapon usage. File:Shin's_Scalpel_Shuriken.png|Shin Uchiha (Naruto) controlling any weapons he places a mark on. Mami's_curtsey.gif|Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka) summoning rifles from her skirt. Pretty-cure-prism-chains.gif|Cure Lemonade (Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!) creating her signature Prism Chains Minazuki Karen-Cure Aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua (Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!) creating her Sapphire Arrow Cure Beauty Arrow.jpg|Cure Beauty (Smile Pretty Cure) creating her ice arrows File:Cure Aqua & Dark Aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua and Dark Aqua (Precure 5) can create swords. Hol Horse (JoJo) Emperor control bullet.gif|Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) controlling his Stand, the Emperor's bullet. Video Games Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Riku (Scan) KH3D (1).png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Metroid Prime.jpg|Metroid Prime (Metroid Prime) can assimilate weaponry into its body and use it to deadly effect. kenshiwallpaper1.jpg|Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) Others King of kings 2.jpg Dios del fuego by dibujante nocturno-d3fqff6.jpg Izhum by dibujante nocturno-d493whu.jpg TadakatsuHonda1.jpg UT900.jpg Warrior.png golden armour.jpg Crane Clan Scout by JasonEngle.jpg 20070704000157!Ninja.jpg D3-undead-king.jpg Garruk.jpg Stormborn Knight by JasonEngle.jpg Zeus-pics.jpg Execution.jpg 38103418541372487688354.jpg __Warmachine__Legends___3of4_by_OmeN2501.jpg capturing_the_flag_by_rhinoting-d4bogox.jpg Executor-Grunt-Alien.jpg Ih_promethean_bullet.jpg Helliger-Shooting-Intense.jpg Ice-Corruption.jpg Fallen_Pose01_JN_print.jpg el_silencio_by_dibujante_nocturno-d395zdt.jpg The-Commando.jpg vader.jpg mtg__numbing_dose_by_cryptcrawler-d3ewr8o.jpg New_Wonder_Woman_by_JPRart.jpg SPR Story IvennaStormGiants.jpg Nue 171 Air Gear by titaniaerza.png Dc scr plyract centralcity 003.jpg Colonel volgin stepping outside da by artiststopmotion-d4tnf2i.png Coles-alter-ego1.jpg Retaliator-374x300.jpg 30845_Netherworld_Badass_Overlord_Gnarl_normal.jpg 718036-phalanx_super.jpg 5771201767552606965.jpeg asmodian013lc4.jpg defender1-champ-online-415.jpg Iron_Lantern_3_by_chungusamongus.jpg Technomancer_Commisson_by_sturkwurk.jpg technomancer___commission_by_isikol-d3cho6n.jpg Storm_Giants.jpg Sorcerer_MattBradbury.png Sasuke_Sarutobi.png Videos Weapon Manipulation.gif Sword Rain.gif Nuclear Bow.gif Dual Wielding.gif Archer CB Ufotable 1.gif Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries